Answers That Are Always There
by Burst.ofSILENCE
Summary: Temari can't decide on her feelings about a certain lazy chuunin so she asks help from Tenten. She never knew she'd get THIS answer. Oneshot ShikaTema with some NejiTen


**silentspirit426624 : Hello. I decided to make another oneshot. Oi! Shikamaru! Temari!**

**Shikamaru and Temari : What!?**

**silentspirit426624 : Disclaimer please!!**

**Shikamaru and Temari : Troublesome brat. She doesn't own Naruto. Happy!?**

**silentspirit426624 : Yes, now on to the story!**

* * *

Temari was confused. Really confused. Recently, she's been...fidgety, around a certain lazy ass. Just today, she blushed when he smiled at him. Temari NEVER blushes. And up until now, she STILL doesn't know why she's like this. So, during her stay in Konoha, she decided to ask one of her friends. 

_'So, who will I ask? How about Sakura? ...No, she's too busy with work and that Uchiha brat anyway (Sasuke's back FYI), Ino? Ugh no thanks, Hinata? No, I don't think she can help...I guess that leaves Tenten.' _With that, Temari left for the woods, where Neji and Tenten usually train. It was already sunset when she got there.

"Temari-san! What brings you here?" Tenten asked her. She and Neji just finished their sparring for the day. Neji gave Temari a curt nod. Temari nodded in return. "Hey Ten, do you mind if I talk to you for a while?" She asked Tenten. Tenten nodded.

"I have to go. Hiashi-sama asked me to do some errands." Neji said out of the blue and started walking away when Tenten remembered something. She hugged him from behind. "You're still going to the meadow tonight, right Neji-kun?" She asked him. Neji turned around, nodded, and went on his way.

_'Wait, Tenten and Neji are together? I didn't know that. Well, it was kinda obvious that they're meant for each other.' _Temari thought. Tenten noticed that she wasn't exactly with her right now.

"Uhh, Temari-san? You said you needed to talk? What's up?" She asked, breaking Temari out of her reverie. "Huh? Oh yeah. What was that about? Are you and Neji together or somethihng?" Temari teased. Tenten blushed. "Well, kind of...So, want to take a walk?" She asked the Sand kunoichi. Temari nodded.

* * *

"So what do you need to talk about?" Tenten asked. They were currently walking around the village. "I'm so confused. Lately, Shika's always been on my mind. Like, whenever he smiles, I smile too. Just one smile from him drowns all my anger and sorrow away. And then today, he made me blush. I NEVER blush, Ten!! There's something wrong with me" Temari replied. Tenten smiled at her like the answer to her question was the most obvious thing in the world and frankly, Temari didn't like that smile on her face. 

"Thank God it finally happened." Tenten said under her breath, but Temari still heard it. Now she was really confused. "Thank God what finally happened?" She asked Tenten. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"I'll try to say this in the simplest way possible. You." She pointed to Temari.

"Like." Tenten made a heart shape out of her hands.

"Shikamaru. End of story." She finished. Temari blushed. "N-No I don't!!" She replied a bit too fast for her liking. Tenten smirked. _Great. Tenten's smirking. Now I have no way out.' _Temari thought.

"Really? Then why are you blushing AND stuttering?" She asked teasing the blonde kunoichi. Temari's eyes widened. "N-No I'm N-not!" _'Damn Temari! Way to try and say otherwise...NOT'_ Temari silently cursed herself. "Tch. I've got at least half of the male population in Suna lining down the block to see me. Why would I like Shikamaru of all people!? He's a no good lazy bastard!!" She told her brown-haired friend. They stopped by a cafe to get a drink.

"That's simple. You like him because he sees you for who you are." Tenten replied, drinking her cappuchino. Temari was slightly taken aback.

"Wh-what?" Temari asked.

"Haven't you noticed? You get to be yourself when you're with him. You smiles are genuine, you're not afraid to show him what you're truly feeling. You'd even show a side no one else sees. That's because he sees you as Temari, not Suna's princess or some pushover kunoichi. He accepts everything about you, even your flaws. And I know that's something nobody else has tried to do." Tenten said.

Temari was speechless. Why hadn't she noticed? She had to ask someone who was at least two years younger than her just to explain to her her feelings. "In fact, I think he likes you too." Tenten added. Temari blushed. "Really? How do you know?" Tenten rolled her eyes. _'The fact that Neji told me. Hey, I know how Temari-san can find out.'_ She thought.

"Let's see," Tenten said, grabbing a scrap piece of paper and a pen. She wrote _"_**Shikamaru:**_" _on top. She then underlined it.

"You're the only girl he tolerates. He even shoves **I**no away." Tenten started writing it down. _'I bet it's because she's too troublesome.' _Temari thought copying Shikamaru's favorite word. She then noticed Tenten underline something, but she didn't see what it was.

"You're the only person he **lo**oks forward to seeing among e**ve**ryone he knows. Even more than Chouji." Tenten also wrote that down, underlining a few more letters. _'Really? I didn't know that...What the hell is Tenten doing!?'_

"And finally, **you**'re the only one who brightens up his day**, Temari.**" Tenten finished, underlining the last few letters or in this case, words. She then gave it to Temari. Temari took it and looked at Tenten with a confused face. Tenten just stood up and started walking away.

"Hope you get what I'm trying to tell you, Temari-san." She said before she left. Temari stared at the note again. She then noticed something at the bottom of what Tenten wrote.

_"Try reading the ones underlined, Temari-san."_ It said. Temari did exactly that and her eyes widened. When she read only those underlined, it said:

**"Shikamaru: I love you, Temari."**

Temari gasped. _'Tenten's good. I wonder how she did that? At least I don't regret asking her about this. I bet she was the only one who could give me this answer.'_ She thought. She saw some writing at the very bottom of the paper.

_"Shikamaru's star-gazing at the meadow we passed a while ago. Go see him. Hope I answered all your questions. --Tenten" _Temari slipped the note in her pocket, ran out of the cafe and started heading towards the meadow. There he was, just like Tenten said, looking at the stars. Temari approached him slowly.

* * *

"Look at them. They're so cute together." Tenten said leaning her head on Neji's shoulder. They were sitting on a tree (not K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Well, not yet.), watching Shikamaru and Temari below. The mentioned two were watching the stars, with Temari in Shikamaru's arms. "They're just meant to be. I mean, do you know how long those two have liked each other?" Tenten asked Neji. Neji nodded and smiled at her. 

"Of course I do. I was the one who told you that Shikamaru likes her. As for Temari-san, it was pretty obvious." Tenten chuckled. "Hey, you didn't have to make a riddle just to make those two end up together."

"And why do you think I showed you how to do that hm?" Neji asked her. Tenten was shocked. "You mean, you knew I was gonna pair them up together?" She asked. Neji nodded. Tenten smiled. "Well then, looks like you were right." She said as they watched the stars.

_"Everyone has a flaw. And eventually, someone will be there who will see through that and appreciate you for who you are."_

_The End._

* * *

**silentspirit426624: Well, that's it. If you don't belive the code thing, look at the bold and underlined letters/words. Review please!**


End file.
